Hold on
by JackpotGirl
Summary: Ziva in danger Tiva mainly // on permanent Hiatus
1. Fallen

**My first Tiva, tell me what you think!** _(I'm not sure about the word 'hoses' in line 5, I'm german, so please correct if it's wrong, thx)_

I DON'T OWN NCIS _(you know what I'm saying)_

Fallen

Tony tiredly opened his eyes and lifted his head from his hands. He had fallen asleep about five minuets ago, like four or three times this night, but he always woke up again.

Every time his eyes were closing he saw the same picture. He saw a dead scared face and a falling body. A body he could not catch. It had all been his fault and he felt horrible. It wasn't two weeks since Gibbs had left the team to him and he had already one of his team members in hospital. He was a lousy boss and a lousy friend. He knew this when he looked at poor Ziva lying on the bed with hoses around her face. The static sounds of the ECG made Tony dizzy and he remembered the scenery again.

He felt the adrenalin rush of an investigation coming to an end again and reminded running towards a crane that looked like a huge devil in front of the dawning sky behind the docks. Anything but focused, he ran behind Ziva, who was chasing Albrow, a Spanish assassin they had been searching for three murders. For they had been to fast for him Tony slowed down and thought about a plan, what to do when Ziva would need him, what he doubted. Ziva wasn't the type of officer that needed help with criminals, even if they were about five times bigger than her.

Looking at her now, he hated himself for underestimating that very situation.

Loudly enough he heard Ziva surging Albrow up the crane. While coming after them, he loaded his gun and took it in both hands and got up the stairs. He was distracted, he couldn't even remember by what, but the fact was that he didn't put his head into the case. When he finally reached the couple on top of the crane, he hid behind a huge piece of steel, to wait for the perfect moment to interrupt their little fight. Ziva was doing good, she hit him several times, but he always got up again. Tony could feel the tension, they were both raging and both trained to kill.

All of the sudden, Albrow seized her by her wrist, lifted her up from her feet and held in mid air. Tony got up to them: "NCIS, put her down", he said.

Albrow didn't. He turned around, gave him a cruelly look and threw Zivas tiny body over the balustrade before Tony couldn't even react. And he saw her face, she looked so scared, as if she was screaming: "Catch me! Save me!" But he couldn't. The only thing he could do was firing three shots at Albrow and hurry down the stairs to get to Ziva.

Thank God, she was alive. When they took her into the hospital they supposed she had inner bleeds, but they weren't bad enough to kill her, her brain wasn't injured, but several bones were broken and she was unconscious most of the time. She lay there silently, she hadn't woke up for fifteen hours, Tony figured.

Waiting there since she was brought into the station, Tony had to do something very bad, and finally left to get to the toilets. He washed his hands and put water to his face. He looked at himself in the mirror. "No, no, no. Tony you messed up bad.", he thought and felt an upcoming stomach ache. If Ziva would be okay, she would hate him probably. She of all people.

Carefully he opened the door and noticed two eyes focusing him.

"Gosh, Ziva, you woke up.", he hurried to the bed.

"Uhmmhmm", was the only answer he got.

"It's okay, relax, just try to stay awake, yeah?", he said softly.

"Tony", she made a small gesture showing him to get closer to her. Going two steps forward and leaning down, he held his head beside hers.

"Tony", her voice wasn't more than whiff, "You messed up"

Tony head sank down on the pillow: "I know. I am so sorry. I wish I...I wish..."

"You're not good with apologies, Mr DiNozzo", she whispered.

He made an afflicted sound and really seemed painfully guilty.

"It's okay, tony, I'm not mad at you.", Ziva said quietly, inches away from his ear so he could feel her warm breath on it, "Just lay with me for a second"

Tony got on the bed and gently put his arms around her, trying not to damage the hoses.

"I'm sorry, Ziva", he repeated.

"It's fine, as long as you killed the bleeding bastard."

"-bloody bastard, it's bloody bastard", Tony corrected her.

"Just shut up!", she laughed with her last powers, knowing would fall asleep again soon.

As she moved closer to Tony, he held her tighter and felt that he got hooded eyes again.

He kissed her on her fore-head and finally fell asleep, too.

**So, should I continue or leave you with that?**


	2. Something in her system

**So, second chapter, kinda short, I know, but the story isn't quite made up yet, anyway, hope you enjoy!**

Something in her system

A hesitant "Tony", woke Agent Anthony DiNozzo, who was lying beside his injured colleague Ziva David, up.

Abby stood in the door, looking worried. "Is she okay?", the gothstyled woman asked him.

"She will be, she's unconscious every once in awhile but I talked to her when she was awake and she is fine."

"Well, you don't seem to be", she walked towards Tony while he was getting of Ziva's bed.

"I'm not, Abby.", he answered and looked very unlike himself.

"Oh Tony, you don't need to feel guilty, that can happen to anybody, see you've been there and just a little too slow, she's isn't mad at you, I bet, you know Ziva. Well, she can be furious sometimes, but she really li..." -"Abby", Tony interrupted , "What can I do for you?"

"I was just checking on Ziva and...er...well, it's kinda hard to put in words."

"What is it, Abb's?"

"It's about her", she pointed at the dark-haired woman, "She might be in danger"

"I don't understand"

"You see, McGee supposed, that maybe, Albrow was after her..."

"Why? You mean, Ziva was his next application?"

"Sort of. The thing is, Ducky has found a kind of virus inside the other victims and maybe that was no co-incidence."

"You're saying he killed them, because they had this virus?"

"I'm saying that he was the reason for this virus."

"Abby, I don't understand", Tony was absolutely confused. Another thing that was very unlike him, the whole situation with Ziva, really turned him upside down. He was not himself ever since.

"Tony, Ducky found evidence of an injection on each of them", she said, got straight to Ziva and grabbed her arm, "injection wounds like those right here." Abby pointed on a midget wound on the inside of her elbow.

Tony's face got worried.

Abby took out a syringe out and said: "I'm going to take a blood sample from her and test it. But Tony, I think it is pretty sure, that there is something in her system."

**Good start, yes or no?**


	3. She's fine?

**just a short update!!help!! writers-block-allert!**

She's fine

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo entered Abby's lab and gave her a short "Hello".

She slowly turned around.

"I think I have some great news for you!", she said walking up to him, "I can't find traces of the virus inside her blood."

Tony sighed with relief. He wouldn't admit, but he had been afraid, that something was wrong with Ziva or worse than it had already been.

"I think you can get her out once she woke up."

"Which is already the case. That's why I left, she told me to get the test results and she wants to see you, Abb's"

"Oh great!", she said aloud, "You take care of everything here, right? Oh, you really should see Jen."

When Abby entered Ziva's room she jumped up and down and hurried to her bed and hugged her so tight that Ziva had problems breathing.

"Right, Abby, happy to see you!" Abby let go off her.

"Oh Ziva, how are you, I've been worrying about you, but everything is just fine, you can even go home. Is there anything more I can do for you?"

"First of all, thank you! And there is nothing more, I just wanted to see you. You are the only friend I have here and I wanted to see you...I guess I said that before.", this seemed to be a big confession for her for her eyes got big and she stared at her feet under the blanket.

"Oh really?", Abby said in a very happy voice, "but, wait, what about the others, aren't they friend to you?"

"No, Jen is like Mom, Gibbs is Dad, Tim is my bro and you are my friend...", now she started to sound weird.

"You're under medication, right?", Abby figured.

"Uhuh...", she answered smiling bright.

"And what about Tony, is he your brother, too?", Abby just had to take advantage of Ziva's medication-caused honesty.

"Nah...Tony is my lover...I love him...", she said dizzy.

Abby smiled, although Ziva seemed like being on a trip, she knew that this was the truth. Ziva was just not the person to be honest about those things -especially if it was about Tony.

Tony himself just entered Jen's bureau.

"DiNozzo", she said, "How is Ziva?"

"She's okay, I think I can get her home by tomorrow, I just spoke to the doctors."

"Fine. How are you?"

"Okay...I had some long nights."

"I was just thinking that you maybe take some days off. I bet having her in hospital gave you a hard time."

"No, it's okay, I'm ready for the next case...", he sounded less convincing than he planned.

"You sure? It's absolutely okay to take some time off, Tony."

"No, no, I'd rather work.", he claimed.

They got Ziva home the day after and she felt okay. Although she still had doctors checking on her everyday and she couldn't walk so quick, it was still better than lying in a hospital.

Tony's cell phone rang around nine thirty, he just came home and sat down on the couch.

"Tony?", a woman's voice said on the phone, "Tony, I'm not feeling alright..."

The voice was quiet.

"Ziva? Ziva are you still there? Ziva?!", Tony yelled into the phone. Ziva didn't answer. He got up from the sofa, took his jacket and left his apartment.

**Is this okay? At least a bit? I'm really not sure! I****'m thankful for comments!**


End file.
